


(Not So) Simple Pleasures

by orphan_account, WhiteCollarSlash



Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Large Cock, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCollarSlash/pseuds/WhiteCollarSlash
Summary: It was just another night together for Neal and Peter, but that didn't mean that it ever got old, because like everything about their relationship, their sex was complicated.





	(Not So) Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting somewhere in the back of my files for some time, so I decided to bring it out for a naughty Caffrey-Burke Day so I could celebrate this year!
> 
> This is the first story I've written with slash, so I decided to go big! Please be kind in your reviews! And remember, if you don't like this sort of thing, I highly suggest you DO NOT READ IT! Thank you!

 

Peter tenderly slid his hand up Neal's pale thigh and rested it on the cleft of his smooth ass, feeling to tension in the strong but sleek muscles. "You're doing so good," Peter praised, smiling at Neal's answering groan.

He really was a beautiful sight - long legs spread wide (inviting), ass high in the air (begging), cheek pressed in a pillow as he panted breathlessly (enduring the wonderful pain). But it was mostly the giant black dildo stuffing his tight, greedy hole like it belonged there that had Peter so hard that he'd had to hold back from coming twice already.

Okay, the toy they were playing with tonight was big, but not as big as Peter's cock. The agent was substantially larger than average, and Neal loved having his wide and long dick deep in his needy mouth and up his barely large enough ass, even after Peter loosened it with his fingers or toys. The dildo, that was just a warm-up.

Peter pushed the dildo in another inch, loving the way it made Neal keen and push back like a filthy whore begging for more - which was exactly what he was. The ridges on the toy made for an uncomfortable slide, but Neal was a pain-slut and Peter was more than willing to give Neal the pain that he wanted, especially if it had anything to do with shoving something up his tight, perfectly-rounded ass.

Two more inches and Neal was completely impaled on the dildo, the base pressing against his stretched hole. Neal took stuttering breaths as he felt every inch of rubber in his overstuffed ass.

"You just love feeling full of cock, don't you? Something always belongs in this ass, doesn't it?" Peter asked as he tapped the base, and all Neal could do was nod as he took whatever Peter gave him like the good slut that he was.

He'd methodically pealed away each layer of perfection and protection until there was just Neal, raw and needy. It took time and patience, but was so worth it in the end.

Peter pulled the toy nearly all of the way out and added more lube to it, wanting a quick and easy slide. He pumped the dildo in long, slow strokes, wanting Neal to feel every bump. No matter how many times he prepared Neal, it was still amazing to see his obedient boy's body open up like that, like it was meant for something to be stuffed up his oh-so-fuckable hole and stretched enough to take his thick cock.

After a while, the dildo slid in and out of Neal's ass so easily that in was almost _too_ easy. He was ready for Peter's thick girth.

First, Peter churned the dildo around a little longer, twisting and plunging it, then pulled it out rougher than necessary. Neal whined at the sudden emptiness and shoved his ass farther in the air in invitation, needing to be filled like the cock-slut he was.

"I'll take you soon enough, but first open yourself up for me, Neal. I wanna see your greedy hole," Peter commanded, because it turned both of them on when he ordered Neal around.

With a mewl of arousal, Neal immediately shifted to reach back behind himself, grabbing his ass cheeks and spreading them as far as they'd go. Neal's hole opened welcomely, begging for cock to claim it. It was red, well-used and Peter hadn't even ridden it yet. No, the night was _far_ from over.

"Ohh, your cunt is so damn fuckable right now, you don't even know," Peter said as he dipped two fingers inside, feeling the heat engulf the digits. He added a third because he knew Neal could take it and thrust them in and out in long, hard thrusts. Neal's hands holding himself open tightened as Peter fingered him thoroughly, twisting and scissoring roughly. As always, Neal pushed back for more, his need overriding ever other one of his senses.

Peter always loved fingering Neal, to feel his tight hole loosen just for him. It was almost as good as fucking him, but not quite.

Peter easily found Neal's prostate and rubbed it mercilessly. As he did, he reached up and pinched Neal's wonderfully sensitive nipples, not going easy on them at all. Neal whined, feeling the pleasure but not able to come because of the rope tied around his hot shaft and balls. Peter was the one that controlled when Neal was allowed to come, and he would have by now from the dildo he'd had in his ass, but he was only allowed to come on Peter's cock.

Pulling his fingers out, Peter pulled Neal's hands away and folded himself on top on Neal, pressing his large erection against Neal's bruised rim. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked, moving his hips slowly to feel the heat of the used up hole that he owed in pretty much every way.

Neal nodded almost frantically, a high pitched noise escaping him.

"What did you say, Neal?" he murmured in Neal's ear, then nibbled on it, wanting to hear him ask for what he needed, what they both needed.

"Yes, please," Neal whispered, desperation clear in his quiet, muffled voice.

"Please, what?" Peter continued to prod, smirking a bit as Neal squirmed impatiently under him.

Neal let out a sob of frustration and rocked back against Peter's cock, wordlessly begging for Peter to fuck him. "Please fuck me. P-please, I need, I need your cock," he stuttered out, too far gone to be his smooth, suave self.

Peter didn't - couldn't - wait any longer. The sound of Neal begging for him was too much to resist. He lined his weeping cock up with Neal's red hole and, without any warning, plunged in, nearly bottoming out in one thrust.

Peter held onto Neal's hips with a bruising grip as Neal writhed on Peter's large cock, the sudden girth too much. Eventually, Neal calmed down as his ass submitted to the girth of Peter's shaft. He was still tight even after the extensive preparing, which made for a perfect slide.

Peter pressed the last few inches in as Neal fisted the blanket on either side of his head, sighing in satisfaction as he completely impaled his tight lover.

"God, I love your ass," Peter found himself groaning as he pulled almost all of the way out, Neal keening at the loss. The sharp thrust all of the way back in to Neal's tight hole was like heaven, only so much hotter.

Peter ground the base of his cock on Neal's swollen rim, loving the silkiness of his lovers dark crevice. Neal was pushing back against the intrusion, impaling himself on Peter dick as far as he could.

Peter pulled back and fucked back in, repeating the action over and over as Neal moaned and moved along with his quick, deep thrusts. The bedsprings squeaked and the headboard banged against the wall as Peter filled Neal up, over and over, bringing them both closer and closer to their orgasm.

Ready for Neal to come, Peter untied the rope from around Neal's rock-hard and undoubtedly purple cock, allowing him the sweet release. "Come for me. I wanna feel you come," Peter whispered in his lovers ear as he rode him. A rough bite to his neck and stimulation to his prostate and Neal was coming, spraying his cum all over the bedsheets as his hole spasmed helplessly around Peter's cock.

It only took two more harsh thrusts onto that swollen hole to bring Peter over the edge. With a fierce growl, Peter came, spurting his seed into Neal's spasming hole. His head spun and blood sang as his orgasm reached its peak, making him rut faster and harder. Even after he finished, he continued to fuck in and out of Neal's sore hole to milk the last of the orgasm.

Reluctantly, Peter pulled out his softening cock, then immediately pressed his fingers back in, pushing his cum deeper within his lovers hole, farther staking his claim on his property. Neal, far too gone, just hummed as his hole continued to be played with.

Done fingering Neal for now, Peter unceremoniously flipped Neal onto his back and straddled his shoulders, shoving his still-twitching cock in Neal's face. "Clean me up, whore," Peter ordered as he gripped the headboard to steady himself.

Even though close to sleep from his own powerful orgasm, Neal eagerly took Peter's cum-covered cock and started suckling it, cleaning the cum off with his tongue. He took ahold of Peter's legs as he bobbed his head, cleaning as much cum as he could.

Still getting blown, Peter reached behind himself and grabbed Neal's cock, collecting as much cum as he could without being able to see. Taking his cock out of Neal's mouth, Peter pressed his fingers covered in Neal's cum inside of the man's mouth. "Clean your own mess up."

Neal sucked on Peter's digits with as much vigor as he had Peter's dick. That was just how Neal was, taking anything and everything Peter was willing to offer him, no matter how big or little, and it was usually quite big.

Once Peter deemed them clean, he slipped his fingers out of Neal's mouth and settled down next to his partner. Neal immediately snuggled up to him, his head resting on his shoulder and hand over his heart. Peter wrapped his arm tightly around Neal's shoulders, keeping him close as they fell asleep in each other's arms, warm, sated and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me smile!


End file.
